


laze

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Emma feels when she wakes up is Paige’s arms snaking around her, tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	laze

**Author's Note:**

> so even though this is just pwp i was at least partly inspired by [this](http://40.media.tumblr.com/940c618a6b2507e6e23d9d0b35184b54/tumblr_nb1b25OZGr1szwt0oo1_500.jpg) pretty tame/sfw image because honestly??? just try and tell me it doesn't look like them tbh.

The first thing Emma feels is Paige’s arms snaking around her, tight. The first thing she hears is a somewhat playful sounding “Hello,” and then the not quite wet sound of a kiss to her neck.

“Morning,” Emma replies, smiling as Paige nuzzles into her even more. “You OK?”

Paige hums into her girlfriend’s ear. “Much more than OK, babe.”

Paige’s own smile is evident in her voice. It’s not much like her in the mornings – she usually seems at least a little grumpy or sometimes even just looks it if she didn’t take off all her eye make-up the night before – but Emma isn’t going to question it. Not when she has Paige this close to her, when she has Paige’s breath tickling her neck before kissing Emma there again. Emma can’t quite help but shudder at the kiss – right on a spot that Paige _knows_ is sensitive – and Paige laughs against her skin before turning serious for a second.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, OK?”

Emma nods, closes her eyes, and just lets herself go to Paige’s touch. One of Paige’s hands slips under the loose tank top Emma slept in, fingers lightly tracing up her stomach until arriving at one breast. Emma gasps when one finger finds a nipple, already hardening even though Paige has hardly touched it yet.

“You like this, yeah?” Paige flicks her finger over it before opting for her thumb instead, just circling Emma’s nipple until she gets her answer.

“Mm, please,” Emma sighs, relaxing into it, and Paige continues, breathing heavy and close into Emma’s ear, occasionally nipping at the skin or kissing it.

“I can think of something else you’d like more, though,” she teases, squeezing just a little more at Emma’s breast before her hand moves from away from it, back down Emma’s stomach and to her pussy. Emma’s already wet, of course – Paige _does_ tend to have that effect on her – and she sighs when Paige manages to find her clit. “Know you so well, don’t I? Know exactly where to feel for this without even having to look.” Paige’s voice is low in Emma’s ear as she slowly rubs over Emma’s clit; it has almost as much of an effect as the movement itself.

“Yeah,” Emma manages, her breathing quickening just as Paige’s touch does, “so, so well – _Paige_.” She’s just about started moaning now, grinding her hips against Paige’s hand for more.

She gets more soon enough: Paige lets her finger travel down and sinks it into Emma, only moving slowly at first.

“You’re so _wet_ ,” Paige tells her – as if Emma didn’t already know that – and then: “ _I’m_ so wet, too, _fuck_. I can feel it. Can feel – _mm_.” She breaks off into a gasp. “Can feel what you do to me.”

Emma bets she can: it’s almost shockingly easy to get Paige turned on enough that she’s wet; often she doesn’t even need to be so much as touched. Emma can’t wait to see just how wet this has got her, can’t wait to get her even wetter. Now though, _she’s_ the one who’s being touched, and she moans when Paige adds a second finger.

“Oh, _God_ ,” she just about whimpers at the stretch, the added sensation. “Oh, Paige. P- _Paige_.”

Paige takes it as incentive to speed up again, fucking Emma faster, making Emma groan and sigh and whine for her, having Emma unravelling even sooner. She’s trying to mirror the desperate noises Emma’s making even though she’s not the one being touched, all heat and breath in Emma’s ear, “ _yeah_ ,” and “ _fuck_ ,” and “ _good_ ,” and “ _love you_.” Paige writhes against her almost madly, and Emma comes with another cry of Paige’s name, body shuddering around Paige’s fingers, her head spinning so wildly that she’s sure she’s seeing stars.

Paige doesn’t stop there, though: she’s back at Emma’s clit again, only slow and soothing because she knows Emma’s even more sensitive now, but still with the same determination to make her come. Her breathing’s still heavy in Emma’s ear, pushing Emma that much closer to the edge just as it did before. Emma’s there before she knows it, this time with a gentler moan and with Paige’s lips on her neck.

She has Paige’s arms back around her almost immediately, pulling her in close, and then a hand cupping her cheek and lips kissing hers.

“I love you,” Paige just about whispers, forehead pressed to Emma’s, and Emma smiles.

“Yeah,” Emma murmurs back, “I love you, too.”

Paige grins at her, kisses her again, and gets herself out from under the duvet.

“And where are you going?” Emma sits up once it’s clear that Paige is actually leaving the bed.

“Shower!” Paige calls back to her, already halfway across the room. “Think you could... _repay_ me in there, hm?”

Emma smiles and follows, pulling her top off over her head on the way. Yeah. She can do that just fine.


End file.
